NaruHina: Jinchuriki Lovers
by YoungMoon13
Summary: When Naruto FINALLY acknowladges Hinata's confession, all sorts of chaos breaks loose. Naru/Hina Maybe some Sasu/Saku Neji/Ten etc.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Enough said.

A/N: The purpose of this fic is to fix a LOT of stuff that I thought was messed up. Btw, Tsunade woke up way earlier and has been awake for a couple weeks.

**NaruHina**

A blonde boy with bright blue eyes was walking down the streets of Konoha village. He stopped to glance at the Hokage monument. "Thanks, Dad." He whispered. He continued walking when he ran into a girl. "G-Gomen... I wasn't w-watching w-where I was going." The girl muttered. "Hey it's not a problem! Oh! Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in a while!" he hugged Hinata, who blushed deeply. "I know. I've been busy, recovering from the invasion. Father has been training me to become the new head." Hinata replied with enthusiasm. "Speaking of the invasion…" Naruto started. He was nervous to confront her on what she said. _I wanted to walk with you! I just wanted to be with you! I almost went on the wrong path but you saved me! Your smile saved me! So that's why I'm afraid to die protecting you, because… I… love you! _"Did you mean what you said?" He asked timidly. She paused and hesitated. "I did." She confirmed. "But you don't have to feel like you need to do anything. I needed to tell you before I…" she stopped and shuddered. "What if I want to do something?" Naruto replied softly. "W-what?" she stuttered, shocked. "I don't really know what love is, I thought I loved Sakura, but it was just a crush I guess." He rambled. "What I'm trying to ask, is if you would go on a date with me." He finished with a small grin. Hinata stood there, shocked at his confession. "I would… love to." She accepted. Naruto whooped and ran around. "YEAH! I GOT A DATE WITH A PRETTY LADY WHO LOVES ME!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Hinata smiled and blushed softly. "So, I'll pick you up around 7 okay?" he asked. Hinata nodded. "See ya, Hinata-chan!" he called behind him as he ran to his apartment. Hinata smiled and waved. "WHOOHO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs joyfully. She skipped through the rest of her home. She was so elated she didn't see the pair of eyes watching her with amusement. "So that dobe finally asked her out, well what do you know?" the man whispered to himself. "I guess I'll have an audience when I apologize." He sighed. The man with the chicken butt for hair walked back into the forest.

**NaruHina**

"Oh daddy!" Hinata gushed. Hiashi smiled at his daughter's joy. Ever since she was in the hospital after she confronted Pein, Hiashi found the error in his ways and apologized profusely to Hinata. Hinata being her forgave him and ever since, they were as close as they had been before her mother's death. "I bought it for this occasion." He said simply. "When my eldest daughter begins her courting." Hinata chuckled at the term. In front of her was a beautiful dark blue kimono that matched her hair and eyes perfectly. "It's beautiful. Do you think Naruto-kun will like it?" she asked shyly. Hiashi nodded and grinned. "If the baka doesn't like it, he's got to be playing for that team." He implied with a sly grin. Hinata giggled. "I don't think so." she replied with a smile. Suddenly the door rang. "That's got to be him!" Hinata squeaked nervously. "Hinata-chan!" a loud, familiar voice called out. "Are ya ready?" he asked. Hinata walked in the room. Naruto just stared with his mouth hanging. There she was in her beautiful kimono, with her hair done in an up do. To him, she looked like an angel. "H-h-hi, Hinata, you ready to go?" He stuttered, completely breathless. "Told ya he was straight." Hinata whispered to her father. Hiashi chuckled. "Have fun, baby girl." He told her affectionately. "I will, Papa." Hinata kissed him on the cheek. Naruto gaped at the display of affection that Hinata's father was showing. To his knowledge, Hiashi had always thought of his eldest daughter as a failure. Hinata giggles at Naruto's expression. "Let's go!" Hinata said cheerfully. They walked out the Hyuuga estate. "Where are we going, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. He grinned. "The best restaurant ever in the history of Konoha!" he exclaimed. "The ramen shop?" She asked with a knowing smile. He nodded vigorously. He paused to consider something. "Unless, you'd rather go elsewhere." He said softly. "I want to go where you want to go." Hinata replied with a smile. "To the ramen!" he shouted. Hinata laughed. Naruto gazed at her. "Let's go Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly.

When they got there, the shopkeeper's daughter was the one on duty tonight. "Hey, Naruto! Is this your girlfriend?" she asked with a sly smile. They both blushed. "Not yet." Hinata replied for him. "Hopefully." Naruto added. Hinata smiled. "So what would you like? The usual?" The shopkeeper's daughter asked. Naruto nodded. "And for you?" she asked Hinata. "I'll have the same… except less of it." Hinata chuckled. "I know how much Naruto-kun loves his ramen." Naruto grinned. "So ten bowls for me and two for Hinata-chan." Naruto ordered. She nodded and went to cook the ramen. "It's beautiful tonight. The sky." Hinata commented. "Yeah, beautiful." Naruto agreed, not taking his eyes off her. Hinata blushed. "What happened to your father?" Naruto asked, changing the subject. "Last time I saw him, he was all emotionless." "After the Pein invasion," Hinata began carefully. "He had heard what I had done, and went to visit me in the hospital. Apparently I was in a coma. I heard all of his apologies and his promises to be a better father to Hanabi and me." Hinata sighed and smiled. "He has been training me to become the next head Hyuuga. At first I was surprised because he had always said that Hanabi was to become the heiress." Naruto nodded. "You know, I haven't heard you stutter in a while." He mentioned. Hinata nodded. "He helped me get over it. It's inappropriate for the Hyuuga Head to stutter." She said softly. "Truthfully, I thought it was a little weird, but kinda cute at the same time." Naruto admitted. Hinata sighed and smiled. "That's me. The weird quite shy person." She began. "But I like people like you." Naruto ended with a chuckle. "I can't believe you still remember that." Hinata said, amazed. Naruto smiled. His hand rose to cup her cheek. She instinctively leaned into his touch. "Thank you." Naruto whispered. "For what?" Hinata asked. "For loving me. For saying yes. For protecting me from Pein." Naruto whispered. They both leaned in. The last thought both of them had before their lips met was, _I finally have someone who loves me. _Naruto groaned and held Hinata around the waist. She moved her hands to his hair and held on for dear life. It seemed like forever before they finally parted for air. "I love you, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered. "I think… I love you too, Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered back. They both leaned their foreheads against the others. "Aww!" The shopkeeper's daughter sighed romantically. "That's so cute!" she gushed. Naruto sighed. "I don't suppose you'll keep this a secret?" he asked weakly. "Nope!" she grinned. "I thought so." Naruto sighed.

About an hour later they had finished their ramen and were now walking to the Hyuuga Estate. Naruto was finishing telling Hinata about the time Sasuke and Sakura had almost kissed. "His eyes were like fish bowls! By the time Sakura had gotten off him, his… you know… was visable!" Naruto laughed. Hinata was laughing so hard she was snorting. "You're really adorable when you snort, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata had stopped laughing and was now gazing into Naruto's eyes. They both leaned in and kissed for the second time that night. When they parted, Hinata was disappointed to see they were at her home. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun." Hinata waved as she walked to the door. "Goodnight, Hina-chan!" Naruto said. "Wait!" Naruto shouted as he remembered what he wanted to ask her. "You wanna go out again?" Hinata asked with a smile. "How did you know?" He asked amazed that she could practically read his mind. She laughed and her eyes sparkled. "I have my ways. How about the day after tomorrow?" she suggested. "Sure!" he nodded. Hinata smiled. "This time, I get to take you to my favorite restaurant." Hinata smirked at his deer-in-the-headlights expression. "Alright!" he finally responded.

**NaruHina**

Later that night, unknown to most people, a certain Uchiha walked past the gates of Konoha. "I'll go quietly." He told the guards. His hands were bound, as were his feet and legs. The guards brought him to the Hokage of Konoha. "Well, Saskue. It's been a long time." Tsunade said. "Hai. It has." Saskue agreed. Tsunade dismissed the ANBU. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT? DO YOU HAVE SNY IDEA WHAT KIND OF GRIEF YOU HAVE PUT THIS VILLAGE, NOT TO MENTION YOUR TEAMMATES THROUGH?" She yelled. Saskue hung his head. "I'm sorry." He whispered. His voice was full of remorse. "I was driven to the edge of sanity due to my need for revenge and the curse mark. But that is no excuse for what I have done." He said. "I gladly accept any punishment you see fit Tsunade-sama. Just let me see my team first. I need to apologise to them too." Tsunade stared at him suspiciously. _It doesn't seem like he's lying. _She thought. "First off, your punishment shall be…" she began. She paused. "Honestly, if you can provide any information at all I don't see why you need to be punished." She smiled weakly. "This village has suffered a great loss and if you can help us get back to our former strength before that Akatski attack, I will be very grateful." Saskue smiled. "Actually, I have a great deal of information on more than just them." He said.

**NaruHina**

The first thing that Naruto did that morning was answer the door. "NARUTO! ANSWER THE DOOR! IT"S IMPORTANT!" a painfully familiar voice yelled. He opened the door to see a very strange sight. It was Sakura. Only, she seemed excited and… hyper? "What?" he asked groggily. "Guess who came back last night?" she asked. "Ero-sennin?" he asked. "Nope." Naruto started thinking. "Inari? Tazuna? Guren?" he asked. "Nope, none of those." He paused and REALLY thought. He gasped. "No way… I don't believe you." Sakura grinned. "looks like you don't have to keep your promise anymore. He's back." Naruto grinned. "Well, what are we doing just standing here? LET'S GO! Dattebayo!" he yelled in excitement. He couldn't believe what was happening. His best friend, his brother, was back in Konoha. This time for good.

When they got to the tower, Sakura burst open the door. There he was. Sitting in a chair. "Saskue." She whispered. Tears were running down her cheeks. He stood up. "Sakura-chan. Naruto. I am so…" he didn't get to finish. Both of his teammates tackled him down onto the floor. They sat there, laughing and crying. Sakura even kissed him. Saskue was surprised at first, then kissed her back. "I am really sorry for the way I have acted. I can't possibly repair the damage that I have done, but that doesn't mean I can't try. I am especially sorry to you, Sakura-chan." He smiled through his tears. "I was blinded by my hatred and need for revenge that I didn't see that I had a different family all along. You and Naruto." She smiled and hugged him. "I forgive you." she whispered. "As do I." Naruto said with a grin. "So do I." came a voice. There was Kakashi, standing in the door way. "I don't blame you. I too was blinded by hatred and revenge at one point in my life." Saskue nodded. "Now we can finally be Team 7 again." Naruto added. "By the way, I have some news. I have a girlfriend!" he grinned. Saskue smirked. "I'm gone for three years and the dobe gets a girlfriend." Saskue teased. "HEY!" Naruto protested. "Hinata is really really patient." He murmured. Saskue gasped in surprise. "Hinata Hyuuga?" He asked. "As in the one who would faint everytime she was even close to you?" Naruto smiled. "The one and only." Came her voice. " Hinata walked in. "I am glad to see you safe and sound, Saskue-san." She added. "What is it? Come into my office randomly day?" Tsunade said with false irritation. "Yep!" they all said.

"Come here." Naruto said to Hinata. She went over and embaced both Naruto, and Saskue. "I'm glad your happy." She whispered into his ear. She kissed his lips softly. "I'm glad both of you are happy." She said loudly. "I actually came here for something though." She said sheepishly. She looked at Tsunade. "My father wants to see you about something. It sounded really important." Tsunade paled. "Tell him I'll be there shortly." Tsunade replied. "Hai. I'll see you later, Naruto-kun." Hinata blew him a kiss as she walked out the door. "What's wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. "It's nothing that concerns you." Tsunade replied shakily. She looked at Naruto. "I am so sorry." She whispered to him. "Baa-chan, What the hell is going on?" he demanded. "It seems like you're not the only Jinchuriki in Konoha." She said. Naruto paled. "Not Hinata-chan. No…" he whispered. "I'll tell you what went on afterwords." She promised. She hugged him. "I promise." She repeated with emotion.

**NaruHina**

Later that night Tsunade stomped back into her office. "Those stupid goddamn FOOLS!" she seethed. She looked around her office to find no Naruto. She sighed with relief and then remembered why she was so furious. "If those goddamn elders touch a hair on her head, law or no law, I'm gonna kick there asses all the way the Suna!" She plopped down in her chair. "I really need some sake." She said, caressing her forehead. "HEY! BAA-CHAN!" She sighed. 'I knew this silence wasn't going to last forever.' She thought. "What do you want to know Naruto?" She asked. He immedeatly sobered. "I wanna know why they did that to Hinata-chan, I wanna know what they plan to do with her, and I wanna know how the hell Hinata-chan became a jinchuriki!" He got louder and louder until he was yelling. He was pissed. "I don't exactly know that…" Tsunade said sheepishly. "You damn better find out." Naruto seethed. His eyes were starting to turn red and his whiskers were starting to get bigger. "Hey, calm down, gaki. I'll find out exactly whats going on."

End of First chapter.


End file.
